


Я вернулся| I'm back

by Lieblings_Bastard



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, Магистр Дьявольского культа, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, ангст, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblings_Bastard/pseuds/Lieblings_Bastard
Summary: Их роман казался Вэнь Нину чем-то нереальным, невозможным. Их роман был омутом, в которых он шагнул, не задумываясь и не принял бы помощи, если бы кто-то решил вытащить его.





	Я вернулся| I'm back

**Author's Note:**

> Для прекрасного артера - Applehime

Их роман казался Вэнь Нину чем-то нереальным, невозможным. Их роман был омутом, в который он шагнул, не задумываясь, и не принял бы помощи, если бы кто-то решил вытащить его.

Странный, спонтанный, абсолютно безумный. Они повстречались на стрельбищах. Вэнь Нину, как бы это не было наивно, хватило лишь одного взгляда, чтобы влюбиться в молодого заклинателя.

Наивно. Глупо. Безвозвратно.

И ему казалось, что нет никакой надежды на взаимность. Ни единого проблеска света. Воспоминания, что подарила ему поддержка Вэй У Сяня, грели душу. Пускай, тогда ему не удалось добиться чего-то, но он сумел заставить себя поверить в то, что на что-то способен.

Сердце его дрогнуло, пропустив удар, когда молодой заклинатель сам отыскал его вновь. А всё, что происходило дальше, походило на сон — такой же странный, абсолютно нереальный.

Он не мог поверить, что кто-то когда-то его полюбит.

Насколько сильным было удивление юного целителя, когда в ответ на его заикающиеся попытки признания (он сам не понял, как сумел решиться на это, но точно знал, что это будет последний их разговор) Вэй У Сянь не просто не оттолкнул его. Вэнь Нин ждал чего угодно: криков, оскорблений, возможно, даже удара, — но явно не лёгкой улыбки и поцелуя, который остановил все его слабые попытки адекватно раскрыть чувства.

Как сладки были его губы в тот день. Как ярко сияли его глаза в тот день. Как сильно билось его сердце в тот день. Их встречи были редки, но то счастье, которым они были наполнены, помогало им жить.

А потом случилось падение Пристани Лотоса…

К тому моменту их отношения, несмотря на скоротечность, успели устояться. От этого оказалось вдвойне больно, когда сестра принесла ему весть о том, что Вэй Ин, скорее всего, погиб. Сброшен туда, откуда нельзя было вернуться ни живым, ни даже мёртвым.

Три месяца его обгладывала изнутри боль. Боль, вызванная его бесполезностью, его бессилием, неспособностью что-либо изменить. Даже если бы он отдал за Вэй У Сяня свою жизнь, то ничего бы не поменялось. Лишь несколько дополнительных секунд, которые ничего бы не решили. Он действительно был абсолютно бесполезен пред теми, кого по праву стоило величать сильными мира сего.

Три месяца его изнутри обгладывала боль. Три долгих месяца. За это время другие ордены заклинателей наконец-то решили, что пора заканчивать с той тиранией, которую позволил себе орден Вэнь. Началась Аннигиляция Солнца.

Прошло три месяца — и Вэй У Сянь возвратился. Вэнь Нин не верил своим глазам. И на какой-то миг не поверил в то, что стоявший перед ним человек действительно когда-то являлся жизнерадостным, вечно улыбающимся и нарушавшим правила Вэй У Сянем. Перед ним стоял человек, шагнувший по Тёмному пути. Перед ним стоял тот, кого позднее нарекли Магистром Дьявольского Культа.

Внутри него клокотала целая буря эмоций: радость, злость, отрицание, стыд и даже чувство вины. Внутри него происходило целое сражение между «Этого не может быть!» и «Даже если это просто сон, видение, игра разума, то пускай он не прекращается как можно дольше». Снаружи он лишь поджимал губы, да слегка подрагивали его руки.

— Молодой господин Вэй, — одними губами прошептал он, не в силах до конца поверить. Вот он пред ним. Всё такой же, не постаревший ни на один год. Всё такой же улыбающийся, всё такой же прячущий под вечной улыбкой и маской свою боль, своё горе, — Это правда?

Он хотел протянуть руку, коснувшись чёрно-красного одеяния, но одёрнул в сантиметре от, потому что если он всего лишь видение, игра разума, то прикосновение уничтожит его. А он желал продлить этот миг. Как можно дольше.

— Я вернулся, — наконец проговорил он. Голос его звучал невероятно усталым, — я вернулся, Вэнь Нин. Наконец-то.

Измотанный, морально уничтоженный тем, что произошло. Изломанный. Но Вэнь Нин продолжал любить его. Даже таким, каким он стал.

— У меня не было выбора, — прошептал однажды он после возвращения. Впервые заговорив о том, что произошло. Вэнь Нин всё ещё не верил в это. Не верил в то, что он вернулся. Не верил в то, что они вместе. Но они лежали на одной кровати, на теле Вэнь Нина бордовыми цветами наливались метки любви Вэй Ина, — у меня просто не было выбора. Я мог… я должен был умереть там, если бы остался предан «правильному» пути.

— Я знаю, — также тихо, едва различимо ответил он, — я знаю, молодой господин Вэй.

— Вэй Ин, — не в первый и не в последний раз исправил его заклинатель, — я просил тебя звать меня Вэй Ином.

— Вэй Ин… — прошептал он тихо. Голос его был наполнен теплом и заботой.

— Я защищу тебя, — всё также тихо произнёс заклинатель, — тебя и сестру. Всё будет хорошо. Я не дам вам умереть.

— Я знаю. Я буду с тобой до конца.


End file.
